


It's Not Easy To Pay Attention In Class

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou sit next to each other in class was not a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy To Pay Attention In Class

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for a same-prompt party held by tumblr user docholligay. The prompt was: As your girlfriend, I will make it my duty to turn you on at the most innapropriate of times. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Letting Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou sit next to each other in class was not a good idea. They didn’t bother other people, and generally behaved well while earning good grades, so that was not the problem. At first you would have also thought that they both focused on what the teacher was saying. And that was exactly the problem: their focus was anywhere but in the class itself.

Haruka sighed and tried to listen to the teacher, who was explaining something about a historical event that had happened way too many years ago for Haruka to care about it. She was really not even interested in the whole class right now. Her eyes kept drifting over to the window. “ _It’s such a nice weather. Michiru and I could go to the beach. But instead we’re stuck here,_ ” she thought.

Just then she felt something on her thigh. She looked down and saw Michiru’s hand. Her eyes slowly looked up at her girlfriend, who was actually listening to what the teacher was saying. “ _Or is she just pretending to listen?_ ” Haruka thought and looked back down at her knee. She was expecting Michiru to do something, but nothing happened. So she turned her attention back to the teacher. Or at least she tried to.

When the teacher had finished the mind numbing lecture, the class was told to read the chapter from the book. Haruka had barely even looked at her book when Michiru started moving her hand. Haruka glanced down and saw the hand moving up very slowly. Just as the violinist’s hand was about to reach Haruka’s hip, the racer grabbed the hand and moved it back down. Michiru’s expression didn’t change. It was as if she was not aware of what was happening. Haruka sighed and started to read.

She had just gotten past the first sentence when Michiru moved her hand away. Suddenly Haruka felt it again, this time on her abdomen. The sudden touch made her gasp, and the teacher looked up at her.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing,” Haruka mumbled and felt her cheeks getting hot. She looked at Michiru from the corner of her eye, and this time the sea-goddess had a faint smile on her lips. “ _Oh, so that’s how it is. Well, two can play this game,_ ” Haruka thought and slowly moved her hand over to Michiru’s knee. But before Haruka could even touch her girlfriend, Michiru took the wandering hand into her free one and squeezed. Haruka tried to pull away but Michiru squeezed again, this time a bit harder. The blonde bit her lip and thought about her options. Her other hand was still free, so she could try to move Michiru’s hand away from her stomach. But knowing Michiru, that plan would somehow fail. Before Haruka could do anything, the hand on her abdomen had started to move down.

At this point Haruka gave up. She could read this chapter at home, but right now she had to focus so she could keep quiet and not let everyone else in the class know what was going on. She bit her lip and glanced at the clock. “ _Just a few more minutes. You can do it,_ ” Haruka told herself as she felt Michiru’s hand moving inside the waistband of her pants.

The following three minutes felt like an eternity. Haruka could only think about how she just wanted to get up and drag Michiru out of the class and into the nearest closet. But instead she sat still and stared at her book. At least Michiru had let go of her hand, and Haruka was now squeezing her pencil so hard that it could break at any second. Michiru slid her hand around in Haruka’s pants, and the feeling was driving the blonde racer crazy. Just as the hand was about to move towards Haruka’s underwear, the class ended.

Haruka sighed in relief as Michiru pulled her hand away. She took a deep breath while trying to come up with a perfect way to make her girlfriend pay for this. Finally the racer got up and packed her bag. When she was finished, she looked around. Michiru was nowhere to be found. Instead Haruka noticed a small note on Michiru’s desk.

_The library. NOW._

Haruka nearly knocked down her chair when she ran out of the classroom.


End file.
